Tonight I Fall
by 258Kaito-Berryn258
Summary: Oneshot Songfic that centers around Tsuna and his death D: I swear you'll cry but you'll laugh in the end haha XDD NO SERIOUSLY... no pairings but there are some hinted pairings if you just squint :D the song is "It ends tonight" by All American Rejects


"Tonight I fall"

-.- 27 oneshot-.-

_**Your subtleties**_

_**They strangle me**_

_**I can't explain myself at all**_

An exasperated sigh can be heard around the room. A figure with a mop of brown hair and amber eyes sat on a throne-like chair. "Jyuudaime this, Juudaime that! It's strangling me..! I can't even explain what I'm feeling right now... Anger? Exhaustion?? Irritation...???" he ranted and sighed. A man in black frowned at him. "Dame-Tsuna... I know it's drowning you... I know how you feel.. But, at least, for awhile let the burden on your shoulders be... It will go away soon..." he stated. "I know, Reborn.." he mumbled in exhaustion.

_**And all the wants**_

_**And all the needs**_

_**All I don't want to need at all**_

"Tsu-kun!!! I want this!! Oh, and this too!! Please!!!" An excited feminine voice said. The brunette sighed and smiled at her actions. "Kyoko-chan... You buy too many things..." he started, "Shouldn't you buy only the things you need...??" he finished. "How about you, Tsu-kun?" she spoke softly, innocently. This caught him off-guard. "Me..??" he muttered, confused. "Yeah... What are the things you need...?? And maybe... The things you want...??" she explained. "Things I need... And want... I don't even know what things I need to want or want to need... At all..." he mumbled silently, enough for Kyoko not to hear. "Hmm...?? What did you say, Tsu-kun??" she asked kindly. "Huh?? Uhh.. No... Nothing...." he answered with a sheepish smile.

_**The walls start breathing**_

_**My mind's unweaving**_

_**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**_

_At the meeting... Tsuna and his guardians sat opposite of the Millefiore, Byakuran smirks straightly at him while Tsuna gave him the best of his angelic smiles. "Maa.. Tsuna-kun is so handsome in person, ne?" he complimented, his smirk not wavering. "Thank you for the compliment, Byakuran. You, yourself, are handsome too..." Tsuna said back. Byakuran's smirk wavered at this and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh... Thanks..." is the only thing he said before a shot was heard. His eyes widened more. "Shit! They've already started!" he cursed suddenly. "IT'S THE MILLEFIORE! THEY'RE PLANNING TO ANNIHILATE JYUUDAIME!!" The Storm Guardian yelled and an epic battle started. _

_**A weight is lifted**_

_**On this evening**_

_**I give the final blow.**_

_He swallowed a pair of dying will pills and wore his gloves. A dying will flame sprouted from his forehead and hands as he attacked the Millefiore mafiosi with one thing on his mind.... To protect his family with his own life. Then... As he gave the final blow towards Byakuran, it all ended as blood splattered across the whole room_.

_**When darkness turns to light,**_

_**It ends tonight**_

_**It ends tonight.**_

_Everyone stopped. He smiled as blood flew down freely from his mouth to the floor. He knelt down and winced in pain. "Haha... I guess I didn't see that coming, eh, Byakuran..??" he muttered as he fell on the floor. Byakuran's body shook uncontrollably. "T-tsuna...." he muttered, his voice shaking too. He covered his face and sobbed. "W-what have I done...??" he muttered and took his gun from his pocket. Tsuna's guardians saw the whole scene. "JYUUDAIME!!!!!!!!" Gokudera was the first to react. His anger he vented on the pitiful Millifiore. He screamed in fury as tears flew down his face freely, making his vision blurry. Byakuran aimed at himself and pulled the trigger, ending his life in the process. "S-stop it, Gokudera! It's over!! GOKUDERA!" Yamamoto, who's also crying, tried to stop Gokudera as he kept on trampling over the dead bodies. "GOKUDERA-SAN!!" Chrome cried and slapped him in the face, she fell down on her knees and started sobbing and Mukuro went to her side to comfort her, though it's obvious he needs comforting too. Gokudera stopped his rampage and stared down the dead body of his beloved boss. "Jyuudaime..." he muttered and joined Chrome. "JYUUDAIME!!!" he screamed once again. Yamamoto just shook his head and neared Tsuna's body. "Even as you died, you still have that angelic smile on your face.... Tsuna..." he said and just let his tears fall down Tsuna's smiling face. _

_**A falling star**_

_**Least I fall alone.**_

_**I can't explain what you can't explain.**_

_**Your finding things that you didn't know**_

_**I look at you with such disdain**_

_At his funeral, everyone kept weeping and as he was about to be buried, everyone passed their eulogies to him and the first one to do so is..._

_Tsunayoshi... You're like a falling star and you don't want us to fall with you... Is that what you want to tell us..?? I know even you can't explain something like this as how we can't... You go looking for things without having a second thought. You befriend anyone without a second thought... And that is how you died... The first I met you... I thought of you like a useless herbivore so I always look at with such disdain... _**-.-Hibari-,-**

_**The walls start breathing**_

_**My mind's unweaving**_

_**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**_

_**A weight is lifted**_

_**On this evening**_

_**I give the final blow.**_

_The second one to give his eulogy is Lambo_

_Vongola the 10th... No, Tsuna... I can't think clearly, now that you left us... I can't think of anything but you... Maybe it's best if I forget about you, then this weight in my shoulders would be lifted but I know that later in the evening I would still dream of you.... I'll miss you, Tsuna... The one who took care of me... _**-,-Lambo-,-**

_**When darkness turns to light**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**It ends tonight.**_

_**Just a little insight**_

_**Won't make this right**_

_**It's too late to fight**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**It ends tonight.**_

_Everyone passed their eulogies one by one and left his burial, crying. Though, one didn't. It was Mukuro. "Tsunayoshi.... Why?? Why did you leave us.... Why did you leave us so early...??? What about the... The plans he made with everyone... The plans we made for this summer?? The 'FUN' you told me about?? Why?!?!?!" he screamed and cried on his tombstone. "Tsunayoshi!!!!!"_

_**Now I'm on my own side**_

_**It's better than being on your side**_

_**It's my fault when your blind**_

_**It's better than I see it through your eyes**_

_**All these thoughts locked inside**_

_**Now you're the first to know**_

_After years of being lonely without the Vongola Jyuudaime, Tsuna's guardians finally scattered and didn't contact each other anymore. Everyone has their own lives now and the Millefiore was long ago destroyed. And.. Up above... The sky... He's looking over at them with a smile on his face._

_**When darkness turns to light,**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**It ends tonight.**_

_**Just a little insight won't make this right,**_

_**It's too late to fight,**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**It ends when darkness turns to light**_

_**It ends tonight**_

_**It ends tonight, just a little insight**_

_**Won't make this right, it's too late to fight**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**Tonight,**_

_**Insight,**_

_**When darkness turns to light it ends tonight**_

"Tonight I fall..." he smiled as he wake up. "I guess that dream I had is a warning that I'll die tonight, eh?" he said to himself as amber eyes twinkled sadly. He stood up and took his cellphone. "Better yet, I should postpone that meeting... I don't want my Guardians be sulking for years..." he chuckled and phoned the Millefiore about the meeting being postponed. He yawned and went back to sleep.

+Owari+

[Didn't see that coming, eh?? xDDD]


End file.
